Descríbeme en una palabra
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: —Si tuviera que describirte en una sola palabra, diría que eres lujurioso. Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" de "Retos fanfiction" lanzado a través de tumblr.


**Descríbeme en una palabra**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" de "Retos fanfiction" lanzado a través de tumblr._

**Pareja:** Jet & Zuko.

**Pecado:** Lujuria.

* * *

><p>El sol parece brillar más intensamente desde que se encuentra en el territorio de la Nación del Fuego y las condenadas altas temperaturas, hacen que la tela más fina parezca plomo sobre su piel. Su frente continuamente permanece perlada de sudor y a Jet eso le pone de mal humor. Ni siquiera una limonada recién preparada es capaz de refrescarlo.<p>

—Este palacio parece el maldito infierno.

Zuko despega la mirada del prototipo de Ciudad República, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Jet. Es normal que él de vez en cuando suelte comentarios de ese tipo y no es que Zuko no le entienda a lo que se refiere, pero con el pasar del tiempo se termina acostumbrando al calor.

—¿Te he dicho lo frecuentemente que maldices?

—Maldigo porque estoy de mal humor y éste palacio me pone de mal humor. Dime una cosa, ¿por qué no nos trasladamos a Ba Sing Se?

—¿Recuerdas que dijiste que no te gustaba el té caliente? La última vez que viajamos a visitar a mi tío, te pasaste quejando de que no te gustaba el té y que te negabas a tomar sino estaba frío —Zuko suelta una risita por lo bajo—. ¿Te acuerda del rostro de mi tío cuando dijiste eso?

—Ya, ya. No es necesario que te sigas burlando de mí. No me gusta ser tu hazme reír.

—No eres mi hazme reír, Jet. Es que a veces tienes unas ocurrencias que me dejan sin palabras.

Las mejillas de Zuko se tornan de un leve color rosado, al recordar aquella vez que a Jet se le ocurrió experimentar en un amplio sentido con la crema de chocolate.

—Apuesto que estás pensando en el chocolate.

—En absoluto.

—Mientes Zuko y lo sé porque cuando lo haces, frunces levemente los labios y arrugas la nariz. Conozco cada uno de tus puntos corporales y aprendo a descifrarlos —se sienta descaradamente en el escritorio—. Si tengo que estar condenado a éste maldito infierno, al menos dame una excusa para que no me moleste el calor.

—¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente?

—No captas una indirecta ni aunque te la tire por la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Sus bocas se unen en un beso demandante y fogoso. Zuko coloca las manos en sus mejillas y le obliga a profundizar el beso. Jet poco a poco va resbalando del borde del escritorio hasta quedar sentado a horcadas sobre su regazo y gimen al unísono por el contacto entre sus durezas.

—¿Todo esto es para mí? —interroga Jet con una ceja alza—. Me parece que hay que darle la debida atención.

El Señor del Fuego solamente puede atinar a asentir con la cabeza, porque sus manos buscan ávidamente los pezones castaños de Jet y luego los atrapa entre sus dientes, los acaricia lentamente con la lengua, formando círculos alrededor de ellos. Jet vuelve a gemir, alto y grave, por las oleadas de placer que le recorren todas las células de su ser.

Y entonces comienza a responder con más placer. Sus manos expertas, se las ingenian para hacer a un lado la molesta túnica de Zuko, que le impide tener más acceso a ese paquete abultado que se esconde entre sus piernas. Su mano se deposita sin tapujo alguno sobre el miembro que late caliente, con toda la sangre del cuerpo agolpada en esa zona específica, y comienza a acariciarlo.

Primero rodea completamente la base y después comienza a dirigirse hasta la punta. Zuko siente que sus piernas tiemblan por los espasmos de placer que le recorren el cuerpo, sus muslos desnudos en contacto con la piel caliente de Jet es más de lo que puede soportar y para no comenzar a jadear de forma descontrolada, vuelve a unir sus lenguas en una batalla sin tregua ni cuartel.

—He llegado a la conclusión que definitivamente quieres enloquecerme.

—¿Por qué eres tan egocéntrico, Zuko? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor siempre, como para estar pendiente de tus reacciones todo el tiempo. Pero tu conclusión es correcta, quiero enloquecerte. Quiero que gimas una y otra vez mi nombre. Quiero que solamente mires mi rostro cuando te corras sobre mi mano.

—¿Tú me hablas de egocentrismo? Podrías intentar ser un poco romántico, susurrarme unas palabras de amor y decirme que me quieres.

—No digas tonterías, Zu. Me partes el corazón diciéndome que no soy romántico —dice Jet con voz aguda y nuevamente su mano se mueve sobre el miembro viril—. ¿Para qué quieres que te digas cosas románticas, cuando puedo hacerte sentir esto?

Un nuevo movimiento para hacer énfasis en sus palabras y Zuko responde con otro gemido. Entonces le desnuda perezosamente, haciendo a un lado las prendas de ropa sudada y acaricia toda porción de piel que va quedando expuesta ante su mirada. El cuerpo de Jet es una delicia para él y le gusta devorar una y otra vez su anatomía.

Sus erecciones se encuentran y para ellos es como haber tocado el paraíso con las yemas de los dedos. La boca de Zuko se dedica a atacar el cuello de Jet, succiona la piel hasta que la vuelve de un color bordo y se mueve a otra zona para repetir la misma acción. Él se aferra a sus hombros, para no estallar con sus besos apasionados y la fricción entre sus caderas.

—¿Juntos?

—Enserio Zuko que no puedes ser tan cursi, esto de sincronizarnos para acabar de demasiado infantil.

—Te quejas demasiado —responde y le da una nalgada.

—Entonces castígame por ello.

Una sonrisa arrogante que le invita a la perdición de forma tácita y a Zuko le gusta mucho su arrogancia.

—Si tuviera que describirte en una sola palabra, diría que eres lujurioso.

Y se vuelven a besar.


End file.
